


Call a Spade a Spade

by CatrinaSL



Series: Ace Space [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ace Space, Adorable, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Coming Out, F/F, Fandom Acefest 2k18, Flirting, Holding Hands, Jane Foster is a Good Bro, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, four words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Gamora comes in to Darcy's flower shop every day toflirttalk. If Darcy never admits her feelings, there's no chance of a romantic walk on the beach, so it's time to call a spade a spade.





	Call a Spade a Spade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thelightknightrises](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelightknightrises/gifts).



> This fic was written for [Fandom Acefest 2k18](https://fandomacefest.tumblr.com/) Prompt 1: Coming out.
> 
> Thelightknightrises prompted, “I’m not doing this.”

The bell above the door jingled, and Darcy changed her mind.

"I'm not doing this," she said, and turned to head for the back room.

"Darcy, _no_ ," Jane hissed, grabbing her arm before she could get away. "Come _on_. You do this every day! Gamora comes in, asks some question about flowers that we all know is just an excuse to show up here so the two of you can flirt, and then when she leaves you kick yourself for not telling her!"

"But—if she—" Darcy began to object.

"Whatever happens will happen," Jane interrupted. "But if you never _tell_ her, you'll never get to the romantic walks on the beach, will you?"

"I... _do_ like romantic walks on the beach..." Darcy admitted.

Jane nodded and gave Darcy a supportive smile.

"Good morning," Gamora said cheerfully as she reached the counter. "I was wondering if you had any more of those—"

"I'm asexual and I like you and I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee together sometime," Darcy blurted, and shot a terrified glance at Jane.

Jane grinned proudly at her in return, then patted her on the shoulder and headed into the back room to eavesdrop unashamedly.

"Wow, I..." Gamora began. "That was a lot all at once."

"Sorry," Darcy told her. "I probably should have said something sooner, but I was worried you'd hate me, or stop dropping by to talk—"

"Flirt," Gamora corrected.

"Huh?"

"I _have_ been stopping by every day to flirt," Gamora told her. "I'm glad you said something; it's nice to finally call a spade a spade."

There was a short silence; Jane wondered if Darcy was pausing because she was excited and happy or if she was nervous or if she was contemplating escaping through the back exit. Though knowing Darcy it could have been a combination of all three.

Jane picked up potted fern from the work table to hide behind as she leaned over to peek through the doorway. Darcy was biting her lip, obviously considering her next words.

"You don't mind, then?" she asked. "That I'm... a spade."

"A spade?" Gamora repeated. "Oh, you mean ace?"

Darcy nodded.

Gamora laughed. "Darcy, I've known that you're asexual for ages."

"You... have?"

"You were wearing an ace pride t-shirt the first time I came in here, if I'm remembering right," Gamora said.

Jane decided that the fern had been the right choice; she would have hated to have missed the look on Darcy's face.

Gamora smiled and waited patiently for Darcy to find her voice. It was pretty adorable.

"So," Darcy said finally. "We've covered two out of three: I'm ace, and we like each other; how about that coffee?"

Gamora reached across the counter to take Darcy's hand. "How about dinner on the boardwalk tonight instead?" she asked. "Ice cream after?"

Darcy grinned. "That sounds great."

**Author's Note:**

> Romantic walks on the beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeach
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/174588674538/call-a-spade-a-spade)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
